Shinobi
by BrokenImmortal
Summary: AU Hinata of Iga and Sasuke of Kouga have fallen in love. The problem is that their clans hate each other and are only held back by a truce, but when this truce is broken, Will Hinata and Sasuke be able to overcome it? M for later violence
1. Chapter 1

**Brokenimmortal**: I hope you all like this first chapter of my story; also I do not own Naruto

The Iga and Kouga, Two of the greatest and most fearsome of Shinobi clans…..both have been sworn enemies for six centuries.

For the last two centuries they have been under a truce…..a truce that was supposed to last until the end of time.

But as time goes by, the world and its people change…..and so begins the story of the Iga and Kouga battles.

…..

….

…

A young man about the age of 18 was sitting on a small boulder that was near a small pool of water and a small cascade waterfall; his eyes were closed as if he were meditating. A small splash could be heard as a fish launched itself out of the water; the young man then opened his eyes, which were a crimson red.

When he looked at the fish, everything he saw was moving slowly, so everything he saw was in detail. He saw the water from the falls splash in small droplets, the color of the scales on the fish as it slowly fell back into the waters.

He smirked lightly; he got better and better everyday, practicing his technique in privacy, without anyone to disturb him. The snap of a twig brought him out of his trance, his eyes turned to an onyx; he looked to see a petite young woman in a light purple yukata, she seemed to be around his age, she had dark blue hair that was cascading to the middle of her back, her eyes a very light violet color.

She bent down; her hand cupped some of the water as she slowly brought it to her lips and drank the cool liquid. She turned her head to see the young man watching her; she leapt back as she brought her hand to a tanto that was strapped to her side.

He continued to watch her as she moved into a defensive stance, he slowly got up as she grasped the handle, ready to charge at him if he got to close to her, he stared at her as he walked closer to her, he made sure that she did not leave his sight.

The girl tensed for a moment before she slowly began to remove the blade from its sheath, the boy noticed this and smirked slightly before reaching to his side revealing a katana, she frowned; she then glared as she swiftly brought out the weapon and positioned it in front of her.

She held the blade in a threatening manner, the boy then brought out his own weapon while going into a stance; she then charges at him. As soon as she got close, she slashed at him in an attempt to wound him, but was unsuccessful as he blocked the attack with ease.

He pushed her back with his katana, and got back into his stance, he then ran towards her as his hands brought up the blade over his head, as soon as he was close enough he brought the blade downwards. The girl leapt to the side just in time, she then made another attempt to slash at him, but he ducked down just before she could get him.

Before she could react, he kicked the back of her legs, resulting in her falling on her back; he then reached out to try and grab her. The girl slapped his hand away and leapt back onto her feet, she winced as she felt a stinging sensation in her legs; she blocked another hit.

But the boy then tried to kick her in the stomach; she narrowly escaped the blow as she stumbled backwards. She glared, but before she could charge at him, he suddenly was beside her; his blade was pressed lightly against her neck. He was fast…..really fast.

…..

….

…

The girl sat on a small boulder; she massaged her legs, which were sore due to her fight with the mysterious boy. She looked at him, she never noticed before but he was actually quite handsome, he had black hair that was in a unique style, he had dark onyx eyes. He was wearing a dark hakama and haori. She looked away suddenly realizing that she was staring.

"What's your name?" she heard him ask, she looked at him again "Hinata" she spoke softly "From the Tsubagakure sect?" he asked, she nodded "and you're from the Manjidani sect" she stated, he smirked, she was a smart girl "yeah" he said "I'm Sasuke" Hinata smiled lightly.

Hinata then heard a screech that came above her; she looked up to see a hawk; the bird soared gracefully above her, she watched it for a moment before it flew off '_Grandmother_' she thought.

Hinata then stood up, ready to leave, she was about to walk away before she heard him "Can I meet you again?" Sasuke asked, Hinata looked back at him; he was looking away from her and was watching the waterfall.

She smiled "sure" Hinata turned and walked back towards her home, Sasuke watched her retreating form, and as soon as she was out of sight he turned around and walked back towards his own home.

…..

….

…

**In Iga**

"Welcome back Hinata-sama" one of the clan members/villagers greeted, Hinata nodded in acknowledgement as she walked up to one of the huts and entered while pulling aside the clothe that protected the inhabitants from the cold winds "You're rather late, Hinata-sama"

She looked to see a man with tied back silver hair and dark eyes "Oh! I'm sorry Kabuto-san, I didn't mean to make you worry" she apologized as she set down her tanto and sat down "You shouldn't be out too long" he scolded as he got up, Hinata smiled meekly at him before he walked out '_Must have been speaking with grandmother_' she thought as she got up and went to her room.

**In Kouga**

Sasuke had reached his destination; he walked up the wooden stairs that led to him and his grandfather's hut, he looked up to see Naruto and Sakura waiting for him "good to see you, Sasuke-sama" Sakura greeted her eyes never leaving him, Naruto gave him a friendly smile before turning into a fake frown "We were beginning to worry that you would never come back, Sasuke" he stated in a pseudo scolding manner. Sasuke chuckled as he walked by them to go into his hut. Patiently waiting for the day he would see Hinata of Iga once again.

**Brokenimmortal**: Well that took awhile to write, I hope you guys liked it and Kudos to anyone who guesses where I got the idea for the fanfic and terribly sorry for any mistakes made also I'm sorry that the chapter is so short I promise the next one will be longer.

Yukata: a casual kimono that men and women wear

Tanto: a dagger like blade that shinobi used in the past (like taki from soul calibur)

Hakama: loose fitting pants (like the kind Inuyasha wears)

Haori: a loose jacket


	2. Chapter 2

Brokenimmortal: Yay! Ch.2 is finally up!

* * *

Two weeks had passed since they had met, Sasuke would walk to the waterfall everyday in hopes of seeing the young Iga girl again. Today was no different, he had woken up at dawn and went towards a nearby hot spring and bathed.

After he washed up he looked out onto the horizon, his village was built in near a cliff wall and in its valley below. Sasuke strapped his katana to his side and set off, while making sure that nobody saw him, Sasuke climbed swiftly up the cliff walls until he reached the top, he would go to the waterfall from there, Sasuke jumped into the air and grasped onto a thick tree branch and set off. He leapt skillfully from branch to branch, going as fast as he could to reach his destination.

As he leapt onto another branch he felt a few water drops fall onto his face, the he heard the soft rumble in the distance. He made one last leap before he landed one the ground near his destination. The rain came down harder as he took shelter underneath a small opening that was near the falls, Sasuke sighed deeply as he watched the rain hit the earth, and he was starting to wonder if he was ever going to see her again.

He closed his eyes for a moment before he heard footsteps come to a halt, he opened his eyes to see Hinata, she had covered herself with a light blue veil. Hinata steadied her breath before giving a small smile to the familiar boy "Sorry to have kept you waiting for so long" she apologized, Sasuke shrugged "Don't worry about it" he motioned for her to sit down with him.

Hinata obliged, she sat down beside him, taking the now damp clothe off of her head, she set the cloth to the side "I thought that you had forgotten" he spoke, Hinata shook her head "No, I had duties to fulfill" she explained. Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement, both sat in silence for a few minutes, only the sound of drops hitting various surfaces and their own breathing filled their ears "I just love the rain" Hinata spoke, breaking the silence between them.

Sasuke glanced at her from the corner of his eye "And why is that?" he asked, Hinata briefly glanced at him before turning her head to watch the rain once again "Because, the rain falls from the heavens and it has the ability to cleanse ones mind" she said as the rain started to die down. Sasuke blinked as he watched the rain continue to fall, he thought about her words, they held some truth to them; still he couldn't help but feel slightly depressed. Whenever the rain came it always brought back memories of his parents.

He sighed lightly "Is something troubling you?" Hinata asked softly "No, everything is fine" Sasuke said in hopes of reassuring her, Hinata was skeptical but decided not to dwell on it, by now the rain had stopped. Hinata stood up and picked up her veil "Would you like to take a walk with me?" she asked shyly, Sasuke got up "Why not" he said as he walked beside her, Hinata smiled as she and Sasuke made their way through the bushes. They both walked in silence, once in awhile glancing to the side trying to avoid each other's brief glances

Hinata decided that she would like to get to know Sasuke a bit more. "What's your family like?" she asked once again breaking the silence between them "My parents died years ago" he responded "Oh, I'm sorry" Hinata apologized "It's alright" he reassured her "So now, it's me and my grandfather" he said "What about you?" he asked "It's the same, except I live with my grandmother" Hinata smiled at him politely "I see" Sasuke moved a branch out of the way as he let Hinata pass him. She smiled appreciatively "Thank you" Sasuke caught up to her, although he wouldn't admit it so easily, he actually found himself enjoying her company.

Hinata's personality gave people the feeling that they could trust her with their lives; he looked at the petite girl briefly, she was smiling while glancing at various plants and some wildlife as they walked by. He noticed she still carried her tanto, he felt slightly off put thinking that she didn't completely trust him, Sasuke then he remembered he had his katana with him and the fact that she was raised in Tsubagakure with other shinobi, which meant that she had to be on guard all the time in case of an unexpected attacks.

Hinata looked at him, her eyes held curiousity within them "What's it like in Manjidani?" Sasuke smiled at her innocent, child-like questioning "It's peaceful, the people of my village treat each other like family" Hinata smiled "What about your village?" Sasuke asked "In Tsubagakure everybody works hard and we help each other in time of need" Sasuke nodded, he moved another branch away, he and Hinata were now heading back to their original meeting spot.

The two were talking about their villages, but made sure not to reveal any hints as to where each village was hidden, just in case. They arrived at the waterfall, Hinata gave Sasuke a cute smile; she glanced at the sky, briefly. She hoped that nobody had followed her from her village, her eyes looking to the sides, trying to see if anyone was there. When she sensed that no one was from Tsubagakure was around the area, she relaxed.

Sasuke had noticed this, but chose not to say anything. The sun was already setting, had they really been walking and talking for that long? Sasuke stared into the horizon for a moment then looked back at Hinata. She was looking at him "I suppose this is where we must part ways" she said, with a small, but sad smile.

"For the time being" Sasuke responded as he turned to the direction of the route that would take him to the Manjidani village, he jumped onto a branch and set off. Hinata watched for a second as he made his way home, she smiled and turned to the direction of the Tsubagakure village. She sighed, if anyone from the village knew about the secret meetings that she and Sasuke were having, she would be labeled a traitor and kicked out of the village or possibly executed.

Hinata picked up the pace and started to run along a small path that the Iga shinobi had made in order to find their way back to the village, to others the path would seem like a trail that wild animals would take, but the Tsubagakure villagers would have recognized the small markings on the bark of the trees.

Hinata continued to run for about two minutes before she saw a cave ahead of her that had a carving of the kanji for her village's name right beside the entrance; she smiled lightly and slowed her pace until she was walking. Hinata walked through the entrance, the cave was dark so Hinata had to use her hands to help her guide her way through and out to the other side. She made her way slowly and carefully out of the cave and into a clearing, she blinked a couple of times before she had gotten used to the light.

In the clearing she saw a small dock and she saw a young woman about 19 years of age sitting at the side edge of the dock, she was watching a few amber colored butterflies that were fluttering around her, she had two buns at the side of her head and she wore a light purple kimono with a light blue inner layer and a small pouch at the side of her hip. The girl then brought her index finger up and touched one of the butterflies gently.

The same butterfly fluttered towards Hinata, which the butterfly set itself onto her hand, the girl continued to watch it, she then noticed Hinata. She stood up as Hinata walked towards her, the butterfly resting gently in her hands, the girl respectfully bowed "Welcome back, Hinata-sama" she said, Hinata smiled happily, giving the girl the butterfly "Hello Tenten" Hinata responded as she turned and walked into the village, Tenten by her side.

"Hinata-sama" a deep male voice welcomed her, Hinata turned to see a young man the same age as Tenten, he had long black hair and light blue eyes, that would make him seem blind. He wore a black and white kimono with a black sash; the kimono sleeves were narrow and were very long, that they touched the ground. Hinata smiled "Hello Neji"

Neji nodded at Hinata, before glancing briefly at Tenten, who was now engaged in a conversation with another female villager. Hinata noticed this and smiled "Why don't you talk to her" she suggested, Neji blinked and stared at Hinata for a moment, thinking about her suggestion, before he dismissed the idea and left, Hinata sighed in defeat, she walked towards her hut, Kabuto standing near the doorway, he bowed and let Hinata through, She bowed her head and walked into the hut as Kabuto walked away, although Hinata didn't notice it, but Kabuto had a gleam in his eyes, as if he were plotting something.

* * *

Sasuke leapt from tree to tree, careful that he didn't loose his footing and fall to the ground below him. He kept a moderate pace as he headed to the Kouga village; he then leapt onto the ground. Sasuke had found a small hidden route, it was slightly noticeable for other shinobi and even samurai, the ground was worn down by the many generations of Kouga shinobi before him.

He walked along the path, various small wildlife, such as rabbits and foxes ran by. He would merely glance around once in awhile to watch for any potential threats, a shinobi could never be too cautious, especially when an enemy clan was nearby, the only thing that seperated the two clans was a path called the Toki pass. And although Sasuke himself did not harbor any animosity towards the Iga clan, he would not hesitate to attack if provoked.

Sasuke had walked for about a minute before he found the edge of a cliff, he then heard the familiar the sound of metal pounding against metal, the village blacksmith's were creating more shuriken, kunai, swords, etc. He leapt from his spot as he skillfully landed on a large rock Sasuke then leapt onto the ground near one of the blacksmith's huts.

"Welcome home, Sasuke-sama" a nearby villager greeted, Sasuke nodded and walked towards the steps "Where have you been?" a voice asked, Sasuke turned to see a young man with short, spiky brown hair, slightly narrow black eyes. He was a couple of inches taller than Sasuke and a slight bit muscular than him, the young man walked with an aura that commanded respect from his peers and those younger than him. Sasuke shrugged "I was out training" The slightly older male seemed to not have believed him, he watched Sasuke for a good minute and a half.

"Is there something you wanted, Kankuro?" Sasuke suddenly, Kankuro shook his head "No" he said with piercing eyes trying to look and see if Sasuke was lying to him or not. Sasuke's eyes were truly something else, neither a shinobi or a samurai or any other person for that matter could look into his eyes and not be intimidated by his stare.

Kankuro cast his eyes to the side; he shrugged and headed off to another location. Sasuke gave an amused smirk; Kankuro had always tried to stare him down since they were children, but could never last more then ten to fifteen seconds tops. He walked up the steps, looking down to the right to see some of the children of Manjidani training with each other.

Some of the boys were practicing fighting with wooden swords, while other boys were practicing dodging objects, they were doing back flips, somersaults, jumping to the side, ducking and deflecting them with other types of objects. The girls were practicing throwing the shuriken at unmoving targets, which they would have to switch with moving targets later on, while a small group of girls were training with staffs.

Sasuke smiled with pride as he watched the younger generation practicing their skills which they would use when they would become full fledged shinobi. He reached the top of the stairs; He looked to the side and saw a figure sitting on a rock near the Manjidani landmark, the figure turned to him and Sasuke saw that it was only Naruto.

Naruto smiled as he saw that Sasuke finally returned, he got up and walked beside him, before he could speak, they both heard a piercing shriek. Both looked up to see a hawk soaring through the air above them, Sasuke realized after he had watched for the bird for a moment that it was the same hawk that Hinata recognized as her grandmothers.

"What a magnificent animal" Naruto muttered to himself, the hawk continued to fly away from the Manjidani village and farther into the valley. Sasuke watched it for a brief moment "Something on your mind?" Naruto asked with a small impish grin "Just thinking" Sasuke responded. Naruto smiled "right..." he said, making it clear that he did not believe him.

Sasuke gave a Pseudo-annoyed expression "I'm going to turn in" he said walking towards the hut that he and his grandfather lived in, leaving Naruto by himself. Naruto then looked up into the sky, which by now was filled with stars '_Something is going to happen_' he thought to himself as he stared at various stars flickering, until one of them had suddenly disappeared, the stars life had just expired at that very moment, as he was deep in thought. Naruto frowned, something defintely was oing to happen, and it was going to happen soon and with that last thought he walked down the steps and into his hut.

* * *

Brokenimmortal: holy crap! I finally updated this story, I haven't given up on it people, it's still alive. Hope you liked this chapter and hope to see some reviews! 


End file.
